princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yips
Description Yips is the state where the user freezes up and simply cannot move. According to Volk, when a player keeps up a perfect appearance and shows no opening in their play, doubt creeps into the opponent and significantly affects the opponent's motivation and self-confidence, both dropping until the opponent is afflicted and plunged deep into the state of yips. Kintarou Tooyama describes his experience of yips as "...like your body no longer wants to cross the net or move at all." Yips can be induced into the opponent in either singles or doubles matches. Yukimura induces yips into his opponents by effortlessly but formidably returning all of the opponents shots with ease, making them think they can never score. After some time, the opponent will see visions reinforcing that feeling even further. As he does this, he takes away the opponent's five senses that eventually leaves them in a black void. Normally people lose motivation after a certain point. However, yips can be broken out of through feelings of either joy or formidable resolve. Echizen and Sanada both continued to struggle and eventually managed to break out of Yips with Teni Muhō no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) and Black Aura respectively. Yukimura broke out of yips in his feelings and affirmation that he finds happiness in tennis by being stronger than everyone else, while Volk was completely unaffected by Yukimura's play style, unlike his partner Falkensteiner. Upgraded Yips The new and expanded version of Yips that Yukimura uses now has his opponents, instead of losing their senses and being left in a void, now experience 'dreams' where they are playing and scoring, when in reality they are frozen as if in a trance. It can be activated as early as the first rally of the match. In its first demonstration shown against Fuwa, the technique starts exactly like the original one; Yukimura returns every shot and makes the opponent gradually lose their senses. The difference however, is that the opponent doesn’t see additional visions of himself losing even harder; instead the opponent continues on playing, when in reality these are dreams. In Fuwa's case, he dreamt that he reversed and reflected back the yips onto Yukimura and making him collapse, but in reality, Fuwa was lying asleep on court. In the Pre-World Cup doubles match, Falkensteiner played a smash that won the rally when in reality he only dreamt that he played that smash, instead he is really frozen in position and left Yukimura to take advantage and score the rally. A disadvantage of Yukimura's expanded 'dreamlike trance' yips technique is that it can be broken out of more easily than the original yips. Falkensteiner broke out of his dreaming yips thanks to intervention from his doubles partner Volk, who himself is completely unaffected by either of Yukimura's yips-playstyles. In comparison, Yukimura was afflicted by the original yips in his doubles match and his doubles partner Tokugawa was unable to break him out of it until Yukimura overcame it on his own later. This improved version arguably prevents the activation of Ten’imuhou no Kiwami and Black Aura at the points Echizen and Sanada used them, simply because they may not notice that they are experiencing dreams, and thus won’t feel the need to continue resisting. It’s questionable whether the trance yips would work against people that are able to use Ten’imuhou or Black Aura freely from the start, if it does, it probably takes a longer time to set in at least. Users *'Yukimura Seiichi ' Trivia *This move is stated by the author as not being a technique nor a state, technically speaking but almost an atmosphere the Yukimura manages to carry around with him. Category:Techniques Category:Abilities